With continuing advances in technology, electronic devices are formed having smaller sizes, such that they can be carried by a user while supporting a specific user function, and have been spotlighted in many industrial and living fields. Nowadays, electronic devices supporting various advanced user functions are available.
For example, a mobile terminal is an electronic device that has an audio reproduction function and is able to output various audio signals according to a user request. A Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3) player, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer are other electronic devices that are available with a sound output function of a radio receiver and an MP3 player.
An earphone is provided as a typical accessory to an electronic device having such a sound output function. Using the earphone, a user can obtain audio information through the electronic device without disturbance from external noise, such as from a surrounding environment. Further, the earphone enables the user to enjoy desired audio contents, assists the user to clearly listen and understand audio contents, and enables the user to receive clearer sound than that transferred through the air. Such an earphone can be used when studying, performing work requiring concentration, or when wishing to escape from noise in a noisy environment.
Earphones of the related art use a moving coil speaker having a frequency response curve characterized by a sound quality in which intermediate and low frequency bands are reinforced. Further, in another earphone of the related art, a balanced armature speaker characterized by a frequency response curve having a sound quality in which a high band is reinforced may be used.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view illustrating a balanced armature transducer according to the related art, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view illustrating a balanced armature transducer according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in a balanced armature transducer 10 according to the related art, an armature 11 is formed in a C shape having an upper surface located between magnets 17 and 18, and between a coil 14, and having a lower surface 12 fixed as a bottom. Additionally, the magnets 17 and 18 are supported by a yoke 19 and the transducer 10 is partially covered by a frame 20 having a diagraph 16 disposed above. When a current is applied to the coil 14, the upper surface of the armature 11 vibrates and the vibration of the armature 11 is transferred to the diaphragm 16 through a connecting rod 15 connected to the armature 11. Accordingly, the diaphragm 16 vibrates and generates sound.
A balanced armature transducer according to the related art is formed in a C shape so as to fix the armature 11 and to fix the lower surface 12 thereof as the bottom. As such, the lower surface 12 is unrelated to the production of sound in that it is only the armature 11 that actually vibrates, while the lower surface 12 only performs a function of fixing the armature 11. However, the lower surface 12 occupies a large volume as compared with the importance of its function and thus a limitation exists in reducing an entire size and volume of the balanced armature transducer 10 and a mounting ability is thus deteriorated.
Further, in order to improve a performance of a balanced armature transducer, when a size of the magnets 17 and 18 or a size of the coil 14 is increased, a performance of the balanced armature transducer can be secured. However, a large size of the magnets 17 and 18 or of the coil 14 also causes difficulty when attempting to reduce a size and volume of the balanced armature transducer 10.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for enhancing a mounting ability of the balanced armature transducer using limited space and limited elements and for improving a sound output function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.